


A Light That Never Goes Out

by orphan_account



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Genderbending, Multi, Open Relationships, Psychological Torture, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S02E10倒叙，Jane Flint（Captain Flint性转）的情感回溯以及Thomasina Hamilton（Lord Hamilton性转）在精神病院中的治疗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light That Never Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Flint，Miranda，Thomas三人性转。  
> James Flint-Jane Flint  
> Miranda Hamilton(Barlow)-Michael Hamilton(Barlow)  
> Thomas Hamilton-Thomasina Hamilton  
> 剧情改动不大，主要是三位性转之后在情节上的细微变化。  
> 对此段历史有所涉猎但并不太熟，有bug还请务必指出w

自从Jane Flint踏上查尔斯顿的港口，世界的发展便像是无法抗拒的狂风带着她的船向命运的礁石冲撞去，最终将Michael Barlow也席卷走，如此，Thomasina给她留下的最后一点鲜活的回忆也变成了此刻立在广场角落薄木棺材中的一具尸体。

从常理上说，Jane Flint此刻也许更该忧心自己的项上人头，毕竟她正被铁链项圈铐在行刑台上示众，或者充满对于Ashe勋爵的怒火，任何一种选择都会让Jane觉得她还活着，但她什么也感觉不到。无论是周围人群对于臭名昭著的Flint船长实际上是一个女性这个事实发表的不堪入耳的言论，还是被大声宣读出来的她所谓的罪行都不值得让她做出一点回应，然而什么值得呢？

她现在只知道拿骚已经绝对不可能被招安，一场大战就在眼前，因而她知道她不会死在这里，只要Charles Vane还有脑子。她在脑海里已然勾勒出了接下来该做的几步，她可以清楚地看到未来的图景，然而，那一切看起来都是如此的……贫乏。好像拿骚的海滩一样，她了解拿骚海滩上的每一粒沙，然而它们对她毫无意义。Jane Flint一直就像是一艘船，运行着，漂流着，遵循着航线，前往一个又一个目的地，只有在此刻这样，无能为力而平静的时刻，恰如船只被搁浅在礁石上的时刻，尽管情况危急万分，而这几分钟，就是这几分钟的平静，她才能回首看一眼海平面，和在那后面，被她丢在身后的一切。

“……悍妇，竟然在海面上给我们造成了如此的畏惧……”

她上一次被这么称呼，还是在她刚刚遇见Gates先生的时候。在拿骚的小酒馆里，Gates先生一口拒绝了帮她招徕船员的提议。“我不需要一个女海盗船长，一个骄横的岛主就已经够我受的了。”Gates先生从脏污的铁皮酒杯边缘露出一个海盗式的笑容，“即使是像你这样的，恕我冒昧，悍妇，也不行。也许你可以依靠一个船长，当个打手，就像安妮邦妮那样。”

她报之以一个轻蔑的眼神，但随后还是加入了盖茨先生的船队，当上船长花的时间，比她预想的时间还短一些。大概在新普罗维登斯岛这样真正的荒蛮之地，才不会有人因她胆敢身着长裤而指指点点。海盗们从不会在意一个有能力的船长有没有男性生殖器，他们只在乎他/她能不能给船队带来滚滚的钱财，而恰好，Jane Flint可以。而岛主Guthrie，比起她带来的流言，显然对她带来的利益更感兴趣。

而Jane没有想到的是，海盗们竟然比海军要更容易相处，从前那些趾高气昂油头粉面的沙文主义海军军官们从来不愿意和她打交道，好像和她平级有损他们的男性自尊似的。而海盗们不管这些，一个能打的海盗就是好海盗，他们对于她的衬衫下面是不是有两个奶子毫无兴趣，对它们本身也许有，不过只需要Jane冷冷横他们一眼，或者Gates先生有意无意提高音量转移话题，也便不了了之了。  
然而最终让她在船员间建立起所谓的威信，并让他们将她选为船长，还是那回抢劫一艘西班牙商船。对方的船员负隅顽抗，也许是那时海象号在海上并无现在的盛名，也许是Gates先生看起来油滑多于凶狠，场面变得非常糟糕，直到西班牙船员们威胁说要将海盗们炸上天，与他们同归于尽。而Jane，当着西班牙船员们的面，走到对方的船长面前，说了一句话，对方船长的脸色陡变，吓得船员们一半以为自己的船长反水了，一半以为这个女海盗有什么妖术。在甲板下好一番激烈争斗之后，送上了领头反抗的船员人头，乖乖投降。

这个故事被她自己的船员们添油加醋——海盗的口耳相传，很难保持故事的原貌——最后Jane几乎变成了魔鬼般的人物，“只要在你耳边嘀咕几个咒语，你这一辈子就别想再碰一点水，只要你一只脚踏上甲板，整艘船都会被海妖诅咒！”。有一次她听见酒馆里的人这么说。

而她当时究竟对那西班牙船长说了什么？不过是：“您的船，龙骨上有太多甲壳。”船长他自可以随意联想演绎，她只不过说出了简单的事实。

Gates先生从未过问她当时究竟说了什么，对于流言也听之任之，Jane Flint自己也毫不介意，只要它能帮自己在船员中，在敌人眼中博取有利地位。愈是神秘，于她愈是有利，为何要去更正它呢？一个用一句话便吓退了一整船装备精良西班牙水手的恶魔，这样的声名，有些海盗可是费尽心机也想得到。Jane Flint与他们最大的区别，也许便是她从不享受这些，抢劫得来的钱也好，海盗们——有时甚至是五大三粗的大汉——向她投来的敬畏眼光也好，回到拿骚以后迎接的欢呼也好，至多不过能引她一瞥罢了，都不过只是她完成最终的目标，或者说，梦想，的中途。

所有她的恶行，在达到那个目标之后，也许就能得到抵消。换句话说，她为了这个目标，不择手段。

“下地狱吧！”刑台下有人喊道。

她抬起头来，扫过喧嚷的人群，假如她要下地狱的话，至少拿骚会从地狱变回人间。Jane发现有时任思绪自己漂流有利于帮助自己冷静下来，刚才由于Michael Barlow的意外离世造成的冲击、迷茫和无措好像被冲淡了一些。

甚至当Ashe勋爵走上刑台时，Jane也能控制住自己，相对冷静地盯着他。此人害死了自己在乎的两个人，竟然还要自己跪在他面前请求原谅，求他饶恕自己的罪行。

“你是一个女人，这让他们更疯狂，更兴奋，而这场杀鸡给猴看的作秀，你的终点，会变得难以收场。你不用这样为难自己，Jane，别告诉我Michael不想这样。”而Jane对于这些大话丝毫不感兴趣，“你不需要他们像这样集体高潮，对着你和Michael意淫，只要你签下认罪书……”

此时Jane却看见了打开的棺木里面Michael毫无生气的尸体，平日整洁的黑色头发散乱着，被额边的血液凝结成乱麻。她终于觉察到心底滋生出的一点怒意，转过眼珠，透过散落在眼前的几缕发丝盯着Ashe勋爵：“他要什么，他自己清楚得很。和我的性别，和你的宽恕，毫无关系。”

她听见Michael被斥为自己的同谋，“操纵”自己犯下一系列罪行，这论调听起来多么耳熟，她清楚地记得，当她诓骗自己的船员去追击玛利亚•艾琳号后，这样那样关于她和Michael Barlow的流言几乎一夜之间传遍了拿骚。

那个姓Barlow的男人，他们这样称呼Michael，直呼他的姓名会招来诅咒似的。对此她置之一笑。他们说，她是一个女巫，与魔鬼——想必是Michael Barlow了——签订了协议，他保护自己出海不受伤害，获得钱财，而她将“收割”来的水手灵魂交予他。他们的语气倒好像是嫉妒自己有这样的机会似的，她心笑道。每次她包裹着头巾，骑马来到Michael的门前，她都能隐隐感到从隔壁窗帘后隔着夜色好奇而恐惧的注视。

海洋并非陆地，然而二者有一项地方相同，如若太深地进入，人类这个身份便开始淡去。深山也好，远洋也罢，都是吞噬美德的巨口。即使在海盗这一道德观念低下的职业中，也难免有低之更低。而每一阵不必关心去向的风，每一晚不必枕着刀枪的睡眠，每一次不必揣测算计人心的对视，都有如脚下貌似坚实的甲板一般，似乎只要敌舰几声炮响便会化为盐水中的碎木。Jane Flint自己说着关于奥德修斯归乡的寓言，说着绝不向英格兰投降的誓言，这些话却像是燧石火枪一样不可靠。然而那就是Jane，说着自己都不相信的话，却能说服别人赌上自己的命来——或者至少被诓骗着不得不赌上命来。

即使在海军生活让她见识过不少海洋，但无论何时，她从船长室的舷窗里看到的海洋，都像是新的，都那么陌生，那么不确定。这样的生活中唯一的确定，就是在山丘上种植苗圃的Michael Barlow，就是在房间里弹奏羽管键琴的Michael Barlow，就是在这样的无主蛮荒之地还依旧衣着整洁并有时坚持戴上假发的Michael Barlow，就是唯一一个能够让Jane Flint愿意放心地因为劳累瘫倒在门口的Michael Barlow，就是此时此刻立在棺材里皮肤泛青的Michael Barlow。

刑台下观众们的叫喊还在继续，而Jane Flint毫不在意了。  
-TBC-


End file.
